


Perfect

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [4]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Forced Bonding, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eddy didn’t help Leo get back at Chase during the whole talent show fiasco? Feeling angry and betrayed, Leo’s new friend offers him a little comfort which Leo gratefully accepts. If only he knew that this new friend wasn’t all he seemed.</p><p>Dark. Read the warnings first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found out a while back that Sebastian Stan did a movie called The Covenant once and I was perfectly tickled pink when I found out his name in the movie was Chase. If you read the first story in this series then you know I set up Leo with Bucky in that story and then I found out about this and I couldn’t help myself. Lots of canon divergence and inaccuracies from both fandoms, it’s a cross-over so I’m afraid that was pretty much unavoidable.
> 
> I don’t usually write horror (or I guess it’s more like a thriller) fics but I read this other horror fic that left me completely fascinated so yeah…
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own Lab Rats or the Covenant or any of their characters

The entire house was dark. It’s true that Pogue already knew Chase’s parents passed away but he never expected the house to look and feel so hauntingly desolate. He slowly went up the stairs, tracking the magical energy he could feel practically radiating from a room somewhere on the second floor of the two story house. After Chase invited Caleb and the others to go play foosball, Pogue declined thinking that that was the perfect opportunity to go and find some dirt on Chase Collins. And no, he isn’t doing it because he’s jealous, no matter what Kate might think.

He’s doing it because… something isn’t right about Chase, Pogue wasn’t exactly sure what that was but he knew that the other teen was hiding something from them, something big, so he found Chase’s registered address and decided to go find out for himself since he knew Chase wouldn’t just admit it.

When he got to the house about ten minutes ago it all seemed normal enough. Until he managed to pick the lock on the front door and he felt it.

A huge amount of magical energy pulsing faintly from somewhere in the house and Pogue was shocked half to death at the realization that there was another warlock in the house. For a moment Pogue almost thought that it was Chase and his cover was blown but it didn’t really feel like Chase.  He never felt this kind of magical energy or magical energy of any kind coming from Chase before so then he thought maybe it was Chase’s father and he was a warlock but that didn’t fit either since he was supposed to be dead. It didn’t feel like a warlock. It just felt like there was an enormous amount of powerful energy stored somewhere inside so despite his better judgment Pogue went searching for it. Following the energy trail all the way from the foyer up stairs towards the second floor.

Again the house was dark and quiet. Dark shadows fell across his face as he walked by the window at the end of the hall on the second floor and he almost paused when he saw a slither of light beneath a door at the other end of the hall, right where that energy was coming from.

Quietly making his way down the hall, the energy just got stronger and stronger. It didn’t feel threatening or even harmful, if anything it felt warm, soothing even and that haunting feeling of unease he’s felt since he stepped into the house started melting away a little bit with every step he took. Once he reached the door, Pogue paused to listen, pressing his ear against the wooden surface before reaching out to turn the doorknob when he didn’t hear anything indicating that someone might be on the other side.

Unfortunately the door was locked, giving a sigh Pogue’s eyes turned black as he concentrated his energy on the lock and it slowly slid out of place and the door popped open and he pushed it even further to step inside only to freeze when he realized that there was in fact someone in the room.

It was a boy.

He was young, around fourteen fifteen years old if Pogue had to guess. He had dark skin and brown eyes. The boy didn’t look up when he entered; just stayed exactly where he was perched up on the king sized four poster bed with his legs pulled up against his chest as he stared out blankly through the window on the left side of the room. What really got Pogue were his eyes, those dark brown eyes were glassy and vacant almost dead to the world as he just stared up at the night sky while his fingers toyed with the end of his sleeve near his shoulder.

Pogue frowned when he realized that the energy that he’d been following was coming from that boy and he wondered exactly why it was that it didn’t feel like he was a warlock despite the incredible power he clearly held and he stepped forward, into the room leaving the door open behind him.

“Hello?”

The boy didn’t immediately respond, he was silent for a moment before his head slowly turned to face the new occupant and Pogue could do nothing more than blink in confusion when those empty eyes suddenly filled. First with shock and then with intense panic and fear.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?”

“I-“

“No it doesn’t matter, get out.” The boy said immediately getting off the bed and rushing towards him, strangely enough a strange clinking sound followed him as he moved. “Get out! Get out right now.”

“Look I just wanted to-“

“You don’t understand!” The boy said grabbing a hold of his shoulders to try and force him out, “You need to leave before he gets back.”

Pogue pulled his arm free with a deep frown marring his features, resisting the boy every time he tried to shove him out the door. “Wait, who are you talking about? Are you talking about Chase?”

The boy seemed to tense at the other teen’s name and shrank back a bit, Pogue stepped forward, “Why do I need to leave before he gets back?”

“Please.” The boy pleaded as tears started to fill those still panicked eyes and he tried to push the taller teen out again, “You need to leave before it’s too late. It isn’t safe here.”

“Why isn’t it safe?” Pogue asked pushing back only for a bright gleam to catch his gaze, on the floor there was a long silver chain leading all the way from the bed to disappear somewhere beneath the oversized pajama bottoms that the younger boy was wearing. Without a second thought he reached over to grab the side of the flannel material only for his eyes to go wide when he realized that the chain lead to a thick heavy looking manacle wrapped around the teen’s ankle.

“Oh my God.” The boy shoved his hand away and stepped back with his arms wrapped around his waist.

“You can’t be here. He’ll kill you if he finds you here… just like the others.”

“Others.” Pogue felt dread wash over him and his stomach gave a vicious turn, “What others?”

“Everyone.” The boy croaked out with a painful sob and his body started to tremble, “My mom and dad. My brothers and sister, he got rid of all of them.”

“Chase… he killed them. Why?”

“They were in the way.”

“The way of what?”

“Me.”

Pogue’s jaw fell open in shock and he took a deep shuddering breath, he couldn’t stop glancing down at the chain that led from the bed to the boy’s ankle. It was a magical thread, he knew because he’s seen one before in his dad’s study a couple of times. They were used to bind magical creatures to stop them from entering human territories or to keep them from wreaking havoc in places they have no place being. But they were never used to bind or imprison someone.

“Why did he want you?”

“Because he needs me.” The boy said and this time his eyes almost seemed to glaze over all over again and spoke in a dead tone like he was just repeating what someone told him. “Because I’m _perfect_.”

Pogue kept glancing down at the magical thread when his eyes widened all over again and everything suddenly seemed to fall into place, he knew he had to get the kid out of there.

Right now.

The taller teen rushed over and the boy’s eyes seemed to clear as he stumbled back until his back hit the wall, “What are you doing?”

“We need to get you out of here.” Pogue said as he crouched down and lifted the pant leg up, only for the boy to start struggling, pushing at his shoulders in an effort to shove him away. “No, you can’t! I have to stay; if he finds out he’ll kill you.”

For a fifteen-fourteen year old, the kid was unnaturally weak since he couldn’t even manage to nudge him back let alone push him away and Pogue wondered if Chase weakened him in order to make sure he couldn’t escape. Pogue stood up straight and grabbed the teen’s shoulders to stop his struggling.

“Please, I can’t watch someone else die again-“

“Calm down, shhh. He won’t kill me alright.” Pogue said clearly as the boy let out a sob and let his head fall forward against his chest, the taller teen wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down before pulling back to grab the boy’s chin and turn his head up so he could see his eyes but almost faltered when he saw the tears streaming down his face.

“Hey, look at me. He won’t kill me.” Pogue’s eyes briefly flashed to a pitch black and the boy’s breath hitched and his eyes went wide before they went back to their normal brown. “I won’t let him. I won’t let him hurt you either, O.K?”

“You can’t stop him.” The boy said as another tear streamed down his face and his voice sounded oddly calm, “You’re not strong enough.”

Pogue paused for a moment before he crouched down all over again, “How about you let me worry about that. What’s your name anyway?”

“Leo, Leo Collins.” The boy answered evenly as Pogue lifted the pant leg to inspect the manacle and he frowned, “Isn’t Collins Chase’s last name?”

“He said that’s what I have to tell people whenever we move and they ask about me. I have to tell them I’m his step brother, both our parents are dead and he’s taking care of me. I have to tell them that I have stay inside cause I get sick really easily.”

“Is he your step brother?”

“No.”

Pogue paused for a moment to look up at the boy, “What’s your real name?”

The boy hesitated as his hands clenched and he bit his bottom lip, “Leo… Dooley. Leo Dooley.”

“O.K, well mines Pogue Parry.” The older teen said just as he wrapped his hand around the manacle and his eyes flashed black all over again the metal restraint crumbled under his touch and he let out a deep sigh before standing up straight to turn around and leave. “C’mon, I’m pretty sure he’ll be back by six so-“

Pogue stopped just beside the door when he realized that the other teen wasn’t following, “Let’s go.”

“He’ll kill you if he finds out you took me.” Leo said staying right where he was, “I’m not watching someone else die on my behalf. You need to leave.”

“I won’t let him kill me.”

“What makes you think you have a choice?” Leo said and Pogue swallowed hard at the implication behind those words, before his jaw just set as the boy spoke again, “I won’t go with you.”

“Yeah well, _you_ don’t have a choice.” Pogue said as he rushed forward and his eyes flashed black again, Leo’s eyes slipped shut and he started crashing to the floor before Pogue caught him and lifted him up into his arms, kicking the chain away towards the bed as he quickly rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Out down the hall, completely missing the way the chain lying just beside the bed started to glow red and the tiny black spiders perched up in the corner of the room scurried across the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don’t talk to strangers.

That’s the first rule that most parents teach their kids once they’re old enough to understand and take them out into the big bad world. And of course Tasha made sure to teach Leo this rule when he was old enough to understand and he always stuck to this rule. Leo didn’t like meeting strange people anyway since he usually always eventually got teased by said strange persons or in some more extreme cases bullied if he wasn’t careful enough so when he went out Leo knew to keep his eyes on his surroundings and to never trust any random stranger that approaches him and this mentality lasted for about fifteen years. Right up until high school when he decided to try and boost his popularity by entering the school talent show.

Right up until he met Chase.

The house was dark, cold and silent.

Leo took in deep shallow breaths, trying to calm his racing heart as he tried to figure out exactly how he managed to land himself in the mess that he’s currently in in the first place. I mean, yeah we’ve already established that it all started with the talent show but how could something as innocent as entering a high school talent show go so horribly wrong?

Well to explain that we’ll have to go back to the first time that Leo met Chase.

Not Chase Davenport, his best friend, big brother and occasional friendly rival.

Chase Collins, the tall guy with the dark hair and those insanely gorgeous pale blue almost silver eyes. The guy who, in Leo’s opinion, was way too good-looking to be working in some crappy little gift shop on the far end of town. Leo met him on a trip to said crappy little gift shop about a month before the talent show. Adam, Bree and Chase were on a mission and big D was supervising. It was nothing too serious; just some busted pipeline that needed to be fixed before a stray spark possibly gets too close and sets the whole forest area on fire. Usually Leo would have been in the lab monitoring the whole thing on the satellite and com link but his mom thought a mission away for Adam, Bree and Chase to be the perfect opportunity for her and Leo to finally spend some time together the way they used to before she got married and go out shopping, so Donald was currently taking care of his mission specialist duties for the day.

Much to the boy’s annoyance.

Leo loves his mother, he really does.

But there’s really only so much shopping he can take before starts losing his mind.

Thankfully Tasha noticed her son’s apparent fatigue and suggested that he just wait in the car while she went in and looked around in the brand new boutique that just opened up and Leo was grateful for the reprieve. Although staring at the open street wasn’t any better than watching his mom try on outfit after outfit only for her to end up not buying it, it was a whole lot better than carrying his mother’s clothes around after her in the stores with all those old ladies pinching his cheeks and cooing about how adorable he was while the few girls his own age he actually saw that day stood giggling at him at every turn.

Yeah, shopping with his mom isn’t fun.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts, as he leaned his head out the window and gazed out at the shops lining up the sides of the road that he noticed what looked like a magic kit, in the window of a gift shop a few stores away.

For the past month Leo had been toying with the idea of entering the school talent show, but up until that point he didn’t think that he’d actually go through with it since he hadn’t even been able to think of an act by then yet. So after seeing the box set a bright smile settled on his face and he decided to go check it out, he was bored and it was going to be at least half an hour before Tasha actually reappeared so he figured why not.

When he entered the gift shop it all looked normal enough. There were huge glass windows letting in as much light as possible in to the store that he then realized was actually lot bigger than it looked outside. Long isles all lined up and stacked up with snow globes, calendars, magazines, lots of little figurines and some travel magazines to one side. Leo didn’t see anyone standing at the large oak desk behind the register after he walked inside, despite the little silver bell that tinkered loudly when the door opened and closed so he just walked over towards the display window a couple of yards away.

Again the store was actually a lot bigger than it seemed and the shelves stretched right from the back towards the far side of the store so Leo had to walk all the way around the two shelves near the front of the store in order to reach the display only to pause when a bright gleam suddenly caught his eye, a little further back.

It was odd but Leo couldn’t stop himself from turning away from his path and walking towards it, somehow missing how the room almost seemed to start to darken as he followed that ever present flickering gleam.

Deeper and deeper into the store Leo’s eyes were fixed in the object until he reached the very last shelf way back in the store, it was a bookshelf lined with hundreds of books all neatly stacked in a row. About two shelves above his head Leo saw what had caught his eye. One of the books had a very odd looking symbol on the binding, an emblem that seemed to be carved onto a silver medallion and attached to the side of the grey book. Other than that it didn’t seem to have any other words or markings on it.

Now insanely curious Leo reached out to grab it only to sigh in frustration when he realized that he wasn’t quite tall enough to reach it, so he got on his toes and braced a hand on one of the lower shelves to try again, only for the shelf he was holding onto to somehow give in at his admittedly, miniscule weight and start to tip over.

“Oh shit.”

Leo’s eyes went wide when he heard the telltale groan of the wood as it creaked and started to fall over and the boy took in a sharp breath, immediately let go of the shelf to raise his hands above his head and brace for impact when no impact came.

Well that’s not true. A couple of the books did tumble off the shelf and hit him on the head, but other than a few minor thumps Leo wasn’t hurt.

The boy peeked through his arms up at the shelf only to blink in surprise when he saw it move to lean back against the wall, almost seeming to move completely on its own only to jump in surprise when he suddenly felt and saw the arm just a few inches above his head. Pushing the shelf back, causing a few of the books to tumble down to the floor before it settled back in place.

“You should be more careful, some of the shelves in here are old. They’re not as solid as they used to be.” Leo immediately turned around to find someone standing behind him.

The guy was tall, pitch black hair and pale blue eyes, Leo paused for a moment when he realized that the guy didn’t look that much older than him, maybe two or three years older, a senior probably. The boy shook the thought from his head and offered the stranger a wry smile.

“Yeah well I could’ve used a little warning beforehand. Thanks by the way.”

“Its fine, I’m pretty sure I would’ve gotten fired if some kid got crushed in the store on my shift anyway.” The guy said with a shrug as he crouched down and started picking up the fallen books and Leo felt a little awkward as silence fell over the room so he crouched down beside the other to pick up a couple of books as well before he spoke. “You don’t really look old enough to work in a place like this.”

The guy paused to look up at Leo and gave a snort, “You don’t look old enough to walk around without a babysitter so I guess we’re even.”

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” Leo rolled his eyes as he stacked the books he picked up on one knee, “I’m fifteen; I haven’t needed a babysitter since I was ten.”

“Yeah, well I’m seventeen. I’m just working here for a while, while I visit my dad.”

Leo nodded, “So you don’t go to Mission Creak?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I actually came in here cause…” Leo trailed off when he saw the book from earlier lying just a about a foot away, with that emblem still gleaming strangely even in the dim lighting that they were in. there was writing engraved into the silver emblem, unfortunately it was all written in Latin and sadly Leo only took three months of Latin before quitting and taking up French instead.

But he could make out one word.

 _Veneficus_.

He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to take the book, when the teen beside him grabbed it first and shuffled it in with all the other books in his hands. Leo frowned.

“What’s that?”

The other glanced up at him for a moment before shrugging, “A book.”

“What kind of book?”

“The kind you read.” The other said smugly as he got up from his crouch and set the stack in his hands down to the side while Leo just rolled his eyes as he stood up as well.

“Funny. I meant what’s it about?”

“Nothing you’d be interested in.” the older teen said smoothly as he took the books from Leo’s grasp and set them down beside the others, “So, you said you came in here because?”

“Oh right.” Leo said with a soft sigh as he was brought back to the reason he walked into the store in the first place and he turned back to gesture towards the window near the front, “I saw a magic kit in your window and I wanted to come check it out.”

The raven haired teen arched a brow at him, “You like magic huh?”

“Well not really.” Leo admitted, “I was just… there’s this talent show at my school in a month but I don’t really have a talent so I saw the box and I-”

“Figured a box of fake card tricks and never ending scarves would be a good start?” the teen asked with another scoff, “You realize that, that kit was meant for eight year olds and cheap birthday clowns right?”

“I do now.” Leo mumbled out with a huff as he folded his arms across his chest and the other tried for a smile, “Look, I’m not making fun of you or anything I’m just saying there’s a better kit than the one in the window I could get for you if you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I have to get it out of storage though, so you should probably wait up front.” The teen said as he turned back and walked towards the front of the store and Leo followed, “Thanks.”

“Hey, what’s your name anyway?”

“Leo, Leo Dooley. And you?”

“Chase Collins.”

Leo almost paused, “No way.”

“What?”

“My brother’s name is Chase, well step brother anyway.”

“Step brother, huh.” Chase said glancing down at the boy beside him, “Yeah, he’s kind of a pain sometimes.”

“He treats you alright?”

Leo frowned, “What do you mean?”

Chase shrugged, “A friend of mine had step family. It wasn’t fun. His dad’s wife was a bitch and her kids were worse. He hated living with them.”

“Well my family isn’t like that.” Leo answered confidently, “My mom married their dad a while back. I’m pretty sure I’ve never been happier.”

“Their dad?”

“I have another older brother and sister. Adam’s the oldest, Bree’s the second oldest and Chase is the youngest. But they’re all really cool, we get along great.” Leo said with a shrug and Chase watched him as he spoke, “So you’ve never felt out of place around them? They never make you feel like you don’t belong.”

Leo hesitated, “No, well I mean it’s only been a couple of months and I- what does this have to do with anything?”

“Nothing.” Chase said raising his hands up in surrender once they neared the register, “I was just curious that’s all. Not often you hear about the whole step family thing actually working out after all. But if you say you’re happy and they don’t make you feel like an outsider then I’ll take your word for it. We can’t all be that lucky.”

Leo looked away, biting his bottom lip for a moment as he folded his arms across his chest.

Adam, Bree and Chase don’t make him feel like an outsider… well not always anyway and it’s not like they do it on purpose. Their set up is just different, what with them being bionic and him being human, its normal for him to feel a little left out sometimes right? Plus he loves his family, he really doesn’t remember being any happier than he is right now. So it’s not a big deal right? And besides it’s only been a few months, he just hasn’t gotten used to everything yet.

“Wait here I’ll be right back.” Chase said once they reached the desk at the front and Leo let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against it, briefly wondering how much longer his mother would be when Chase reappeared from the door a few feet away from the register all over again, this time holding what looked like a large oak box with carvings drawn on the sides and Leo’s eyes widened as it was set down on the counter and he turned back to face it.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s a collector’s item.” Chase said with a shrug as he popped the latch keeping the lid shut and opened the top to reveal lots of little trinkets scattered around in the box’s plush red velvet interior. The raven haired teen took out a deck of cards and handed it to the boy and Leo’s started shuffling through them. “Lots of great magicians start off with this kit and then work their way up. I actually started out with it myself.”

Leo paused to look up from the trick cards up at the other teen, “You do magic tricks?”

“I used to.” Chase said with a shrug, “All the time when I was younger, but eventually the tricks started getting old and I couldn’t help but want something more.”

“Something like what?”

“Something, I should’ve had from the start.” Chase said quietly and Leo frowned at the look in his eyes while the other just let out a deep breath, “Anyway, if you want the kit you can have it. It’s eight hundred for the full kit, five-fifty if you just want a basic starter kit.”

“Five-fifty?!” Leo almost gaped before stacking the cards together to set them back into the box, “Yeah, that’s way outside my price range so I think I’ll pass.”

Chase smiled, “I thought you wanted to enter the school talent show.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll think of something else to do. Thanks anyway.” Leo said as he shut the lid and Chase just shrugged as he made to take the box only for his fingers to brush up against Leo’s and the boy could do nothing more than stare as the taller teen’s eyes suddenly snapped shut and he took a deep shuddering breath. A flush colored his cheeks before he suddenly let out a deep moan as his eyes opened again and Leo could have sworn he saw his eyes turn pitch black before going blue again and he quickly snatched his hands away.

“Uhm… are you O.K?”

The other teen said nothing for a moment, just stared with this oddly heated edge to his gaze before he quickly cleared his throat and looked away, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Leo said with a somewhat strained laugh, “You sort of blacked out on me for a minute.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay, I should go before my mom gets worried-“

“Wait!”

“What?” Leo said at the odd tone of alarm in Chase’s voice when the older teen cleared his throat and gave him a smile, “Look, if you can’t afford it then you could always just borrow mine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t use it anymore, so why not?” Chase said as he walked around the counter towards the boy, “I don’t have it here though, so you’ll have to come pick it up at my place. If you want I could show you how to do the tricks myself.”

Leo looked at him incredulously, “Really?”

Chase rolled his eyes, “Yes really. Why’s that so hard to believe.”

“You don’t know me. I don’t know you.” Leo said clearly as he folded his arms across his chest, “There’s no way anyone would be that nice to some kid they just met for no reason. What’s the catch?”

“No catch.” Chase said before his head gave a tilt as he stopped about a foot away from the boy to lean against the counter, “Although, I guess it could be nice to make a friend. I’ve been in Mission Creak for a while now, but I’ve pretty much been alone since I got here.”

“Really, you haven’t made any friends yet?” Leo said looking the other up and down, “You don’t look like you’d have any trouble making friends. I’m pretty sure most of the girls at my school would lose their minds if a guy like you transferred. My sister included.”

Chase chuckled, “Yeah well I’m… picky. Although, I choose to take that as a compliment.”

Leo’s head gave a tilt, “What about your dad, I thought you came to spend time with him.”

“He… totally ditched me after I got here. Some emergency business trip he couldn’t get out of. That’s why I started working here, so I’d have something to do.” Chase explained easily and Leo gave a nod before he continued. “So what do you say? We can start tomorrow. I can pick you up after school if you can’t find a ride to my place if you want.”

“I dunno-“

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. I get something to do and you get to enter the talent show.”

Leo hesitated for another moment.

There’s something about Chase that wasn’t quite right. It’s the same feeling he used to get around Marcus way back when only this time it felt different. Leo just wasn’t sure exactly how different it was. Leo bit his bottom lip for a moment while his hands clenched and released on his arms until he gave a faint smile.

“Sure, what’s the worst that could happen right?”

Just then, Leo caught sight of a spider crawling out from the side of the box; pitch black with long legs and hairy, about the size of his palm. Chase’s eyes widened as he made to swat it away only for Leo to reach out first and hold out his hand. The spider seemed to crawl over the box’s side before curving around to crawl onto his hand and Leo gave a warm smile.

It seemed weirdly docile as it just sat there on his palm, not really moving very far away from his hand before returning again.

“You like spiders?” the boy suddenly heard Chase ask and Leo felt his face flush a bit but just shrugged as he turned his hand over as the arachnid crawled over it. “It’s weird I know-“

“No not weird just… interesting.” Chase said as he tilted his head to the side, watching Leo with the strangest look in his eyes before shaking his head as he reached into his pocket to take out his cellphone, “Give me your number and I’ll call you before I pick you up tomorrow.”

What’s the worst that could happen?

Murphy’s law; if anything bad can happen, it will happen.

Unfortunately despite all the past experience he’s had with captain eyebrows, Perry and Douglas, Leo managed to forget that.

Everything was fine at first.

Leo would make up some excuse about where he was going every day after school, walk about a block away where Chase would pick him up and they’d go to his house. Not that he really had a reason to lie to his family; I suppose Leo wanted to surprise them. He wanted to do the whole big reveal on the night of the talent show. He could almost see it all happen in his head. Crowds cheering, Adam Bree and Chase would congratulate him on his way down from the stage and maybe just maybe, Janelle might give him his first kiss right after he leaves the stage.

He was exaggerating things of course he was, mostly what he was hoping for was for the popular kids to take more of a notice of him and of course to impress his siblings at least a little.

So he’d hitch a ride from Chase, the first time they went Leo had to take a moment to just stare at the old house sitting right in the middle of the woods since it looked like something out of a Steven King novel with its high towers and gothic architecture, there were even a couple of gargoyles on the front porch. Chase just shrugged and said that his father was eccentric before they walked inside where it looked pretty much the same only less terrifying I suppose.

Everyday they’d sit in the study or in Chase’s room and the older boy would teach him a new trick, sometimes Leo would get it right, right off the bat and sometimes he’d fail miserably for hours while Chase chuckled at his failed attempts. On the days where he couldn’t get it right they’d usually end up working late and Chase would always ask Leo if he wanted to sleep over to which Leo would almost always refuse.

A, because his mom would flip out and B, because despite the time he spent with Chase and how well he’s gotten to know the other teen, he still wasn’t completely comfortable around him. Chase was smart, funny and so interesting since he always had something to talk about. Apparently he was adopted and lived with his adoptive parents before they had an accident and passed away and had to live with his adoptive aunt before finally finding his father a little while later. His adoptive parents travelled a lot so for the most part Chase was home schooled and he got to see lots of different places all around the world. Places that he told Leo all about whenever they’d hang out at his house.

Chase was also ridiculously good looking which is something Leo never brought any attention to since well… why would he? Chase is his friend and beside that he’s never thought about other guys like that before he’s never even noticed another guy like that before. The way Chase always looked at him was awkward enough so why on earth would Leo intentionally try to make things worse by mentioning those silver eyes or that perfect smirk or those insane abs that made him look like he probably lived in a gym.

And there’s another thing, Chase’s staring, which is just one of the many things that made Leo feel uncomfortable whenever he visited the older boy.

Sometimes he’d be practicing a trick and he’d feel Chase watching him and I don’t mean watching as in waiting to see the next time that Leo inevitably made another epic failure I mean he _stared_. The same way he did in the store that first time they met only it seemed like the intensity in those eyes was getting worse with every day that passed.

And then there were the times when Chase touched him, sometimes it would be harmless enough. Chase would toss an arm around his shoulders or high five him or whatever and Leo wouldn’t really mind any of those things. The touching only made him uncomfortable when he was sitting with Chase on his bed and the older teen would suddenly put his hand on his leg or when they were on the couch in the living room and the arm he had around his shoulders would suddenly start tracing lines all along his arm and neck moving dangerously low on his collar and chest. Leo would shrug it off with a laugh and Chase wouldn’t really react either way so at first Leo thought he was just overreacting.

But then there was that one time in the study.

Leo isn’t exactly sure what happened.

Chase was helping him practice a trick using these silver hoops and Leo just wasn’t getting it so he went around to stand behind the teen and show him by moving his hands for him. Chase held his hand and taught him how to flick his wrist just right so the silver rings would disappear and the bubbles would appear, Leo’s gaze was fixed on the rings when he suddenly felt  Chase move closer against his back and lean in to say something against his ear and Leo blacked out.

Or at least he thinks he blacked out. He can’t really remember.

He just remembers shutting his eyes before opening them to find himself in Chase’s car as the radio played loudly and Chase went rambling on about a trip he took with his parents to Mongolia.

Leo’s head felt fuzzy and his body felt sluggish. He asked Chase what happened only for the teen to give him a funny look as he told him that he was driving him home, before congratulating the shorter teen on finally getting the trick right after all those tries.

Leo didn’t remember any of that, but Chase seemed so calm and sure of himself that he believed him.

After that lots of strange things started happening.

Chase was suddenly around all the time, sometimes he’d show up between classes and Leo would have to make an excuse to get away from his siblings to go see what he wanted. There were a couple of times that Leo would opt to take the bus instead of calling Chase to pick him up but it seemed like every time he did the bus would break down or get a flat or sometimes just not show at all and he’d have no choice but to call the older teen.

And then of course there were the storms.

A lot more storms than there used to be in Mission Creak. Usually whenever Leo spent time with Chase he’d tell his mom that he was going to hang out with Gordo, do some homework and just play video games once they were done. And since Gordo has been Leo’s friend since kindergarten Tasha always agreed without too much trouble. He even managed to get Gordo to cover for him in case his mom called their house.

But one night, Friday night, a storm broke out when Leo was at Chase’s and the roads started to flood. They wouldn’t be able to leave at least until morning so Chase offered to let Leo stay over and Leo agreed, calling his mom to ask if he could sleep over at Gordo’s instead. Tasha agreed, telling her son to stay safe and brush his teeth before bed.

It was the first night he ever actually slept at Chase’s house and admittedly he was a little excited. Yeah it was a little creepy but Leo’s always loved scary movies so he was looking forward to spending the night in the spooky house and Chase seemed happy to have him there. Actually Chase seemed a little too happy to have him there, which instantly made Leo uncomfortable.

And in noticing the boy’s discomfort Chase offered him something to help him try and relax.

“I-I don’t know.” Leo said staring at the glass filled with bright amber liquid that Chase held in front of him as they settled down on the couch in the room lit only by the fire burning brightly in the fireplace before them. Chase gave him a smile.

“Trust me it’ll make you feel better.”

“I’ve never actually had whiskey before. I’ve never really had alcohol of any kind before.” Leo said and Chase shrugged as he took a sip from his own glass, “First time for everything right?”

“My mom would flip.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Leo stared at the glass for another moment before taking it from the older teen; letting his hands rest on the cool smooth finish on the glass before lifting it up to smell only to pull back with a cringe as the sharp sting of alcohol went straight up into his sinuses. Leo looked up at the other and Chase arched a brow at him before he gave in and took a sip, before coughing and gagging at the burn that simmered down his throat. Chase laughed as he thumped Leo’s back and leaned over so he was sitting closer, “Don’t worry you get used to it. Try again.”

Leo cringed but tried again anyway, this time taking a larger gulp and pausing only for Chase to put his finger on the bottom of the glass and start tipping it a little more forcing the younger teen to swallow down the whole thing, “That’s it.”

Leo woke the next morning feeling like…

Like…

Well he isn’t sure what he felt like. He’s heard about hangovers, he knows what he was supposed to feel that his head should have been in pain while his mouth went completely dry and his stomach should have been turning violently while his entire body protested at every movement.

But that’s not how he felt the next morning.

Yes he had a faint ache thudding somewhere in the back of his head but otherwise he didn’t feel that bad. Although he did feel somewhat fuzzy and his body felt weird. Not painful or even uncomfortable just odd.

Leo felt strangely numb when he woke up the next morning and it took a couple of tries for him to remind his limbs how to bend and move. He sat up in what he realized was Chase’s bed in Chase’s room, without any clothes on.

Chase walked in a few moments later, grinning from ear to ear as he told a story about how Leo got wasted after just two glasses before trying to go out into the storm. His clothes were soaked, so Chase took them off and tossed them in the drier before setting the boy down in the bed and Leo flushed when he realized that Chase had seen him completely naked.

The older teen just shrugged it off, saying how Leo doesn’t have anything he doesn’t so it’s not a big deal. Leo sat there trying to remember any of what Chase described but ultimately came up blank when he suddenly felt the other teen’s hand on his skin, drawing a long line down the center of his back as he talked about the tricks they could practice that day and Leo felt a strange shiver run through him at the oddly _familiar_ touch.

After that there was a storm almost every Friday night and every time Leo would have to spend the night at Chase’s. Sometimes he’d wake up fully clothed on the bed and other times he’d wake up without any clothes on, feeling numb and disoriented. Once he woke up and found Chase right there in the bed with him. He was mostly dressed in a t-shirt and boxers but Leo felt strange about waking up in the older teens bed with Chase right there and an arm wrapped around his waist.

But he tried not to worry about it. At the time it didn’t seem to matter. Chase was a nice guy after all and he was being incredibly kind in helping him the way he was so Leo tried not to dwell on the weirdness of his and Chase’s relationship.

And then came the auditions for the talent show.

Principle Perry was, surprisingly enough, very impressed with the trick he used for his audition and Leo was happy to realize that he really did manage to get the trick right, but that day was still itching in the back of his mind and he couldn’t help feeling a little queasy at the fact that he couldn’t remember anything about that afternoon.

But that uneasy feeling instantly vanished when Chase, his older brother Chase, totally betrayed him and stole his act for the talent show.

The anger and hurt that Leo felt at that moment was immeasurable, especially since Chase didn’t actually have to train to get that trick right instead choosing to cheat by using his telekinesis app to levitate the paper balls that were thrown at him. They argued for a long time afterwards with the super genius just trying to shrug it off like it was no big deal before boasting about how well he would do at the show in the next week.

He and Chase have always been competitive; they were always going up against each other. It was different than how it was between Adam and Chase since Adam mostly annoyed Chase for shits and giggles, with Leo and Chase it was different but not necessarily in a bad way.

They used their rivalry to improve themselves and it’s not like they ever really held any grudges afterwards, but right then after Chase swooped in and stole the talent show away from him Leo felt betrayed. He knew how important that show was to his younger brother and yet that didn’t stop him from turning all of Leo’s hard work into nothing but one giant waste of time.

Feeling beyond angry and depressed, Leo called his new friend not really to vent but just so that he’d have something to distract him from the turbulent emotions he was feeling. He even arranged with his mom beforehand that he would be staying the night before walking the three blocks the bus stop where the older teen picked him up and they drove to his house.

Again he hadn’t called Chase to vent, just hang out and think about something else, unfortunately once they actually made it into the gothic house in the middle of the woods Leo let it all out and ended up with his head on Chase’s shoulder as the older teen let out one stream of heavy thick smoke after the other before handing the paper rolled with herbs to the other teen.

He isn’t sure why he agreed to try weed, Chase just said that it would make him feel better and Leo was in a bad enough mood to believe him without putting up too much of a fight. The first few puffs were the worst.

Leo chocked and gagged as his lungs filled with smoke and he started feeling dizzy while Chase rubbed circles on his back and pulled him a little closer when the older teen suggested trying something else to help ease Leo into it.

“Open your mouth and suck in.” Chase said as he turned to face the boy and Leo gave him an apprehensive look before just doing as he was told. Chase put the joint to his lips and took in a deep drag and held it as he leaned in closer to blow the smoke out into Leo’s mouth. A little surprised, Leo didn’t forget to suck in a deep breath and inhale the smoke and this time it didn’t feel quite as overwhelming, before breathing back out through his nose and before he could stop himself he giggled.

After that things got a lot easier and Leo’s mind was nothing more than a haze of fuzzy good warmth as he lay there on the couch next to what he was sure was his bestest best friend in the whole entire world. Although some tiny part of his mind didn’t particularly enjoy feeling so disoriented the rest of him was just relieved that he didn’t feel so angry at his brother any more.

“I could help you if you want.”

Leo suddenly heard Chase say and he tilted his head to look up at the other, to see those silver blue eyes dilated and staring strangely at him, Leo frowned.

“What?”

“Your brother, your whole family actually, I could help you get back at them if you want.”

Wait what were they talking about?

Right, Leo was rambling about Chase, his brother Chase not his friend.

He was a little angry, not as angry as before but the situation made Leo think back to all the other stuff that’s happened between him and his new family as of late. Leo admitted that sometimes he did feel out of place, like he didn’t belong and Adam Bree and Chase didn’t really accept him the way he wanted them to. He felt left out and that feeling hurt. Especially since all he really wanted was to be a part of something.

He’s always been the last one picked, the runt of the litter, the one everyone ignored and overlooked. Even his father left his mother the moment he found out that Tasha was pregnant. Tasha never said so herself, but he overheard a conversation she had with Grandma Rose a few years back. His own dad didn’t think he was worth sticking around for and being a part of his life. Finding Adam, Bree and Chase made him feel like he could finally be a part of something. Something awesome. But every time Leo would feel like he didn’t belong there. A lot of the times Adam, Bree and Chase would try to make him feel involved but most of the time, like that day with the super genius Leo just felt like he’d never really get what he wanted and he’d always be the odd one out.

The one left behind.

“Get back at them?” Leo asked trying and failing to sit up a little more when Chase spoke again, “It’s not fair of them to treat you the way they do.”

“They don’t mean to, things are just different with us.” Leo mumbled out as he reached for the joint only for Chase to keep it out of reach, “They shouldn’t be different. I can make it better, you know.”

“How?”

“I’ll make them go away or maybe even take you away, far away from here.”

“But,” Leo paused with a frown, “I don’t want to go away. I love my family.”

“You said they make you sad.”

“Sometimes.” Leo admitted as he slowly turned back and pulled his legs up so he was sitting on his knees facing the other teen and had to grab hold of the couch when he almost felt himself start to fall over, “But if you care about someone, sometimes they’ll make you sad. It’s a sign that you really really… really like them.”

“Do you like them?”

“I love them.”

Chase gave a snort, “Love is overrated.” And the teen took a deep drag of the joint while Leo frowned as he blew it out before looking up at the boy with a barely steady gaze. “What you want doesn’t matter though.”

“What?”

The taller teen suddenly smiled as he reached out to place his hand on the back of Leo’s neck to pull him closer, letting his nose brush up against the side of his neck and a shiver rushed down Leo’s spine as he braced a hand on Chase’s chest to steady himself just as the older teen spoke.

“You’re perfect you know that. I never thought it was possible but I finally found the perfect vessel.” Chase mumbled out as he let his nose glide up towards Leo’s cheek, “You’re mine now. I’m never going to let you go.”

Leo pushed at the others chest in an effort to pull back as his hazy mind slowly succeeded in interpreting that sentence and it made something unpleasant rise in his chest.

“What do you mean?”

Chase just stared back at him for another moment before giving a smile as he lifted the joint, “Want another hit?”

Suddenly all confusing thoughts immediately disappeared from Leo’s mind and he nodded with a smile, before giving a pout when Chase brought the joint up to his own lips to take in a deep drag but didn’t blow it back out again as he reached back to snuff it out in the ashtray on the side table beside them before pulling Leo down and the teen gasped when Chase’s lips met his own.

He quickly got the hint and opened his mouth and as expected a stream of heavy smoke flooded his mouth, Leo sucked in a greedy breath only to almost choke and gag when he felt something else enter his mouth along with the smoke. Exhaling through his nose to quickly rid himself of the smoke, even as his mind fog over just a little bit more, Leo tried to pull back but Chase kept him still as his tongue moved around in the shorter teen’s mouth in a demanding kiss.

“Ngh.” Leo groaned in protest as he tried to pull back, but Chase just let his free hand slip down the shorter teen’s side until he got to his leg and pulled him closer so Leo was straddling his waist.

“Chase…” Leo gasped when his lips were finally released but the other teen still kept him still wrapping one hand around Leo’s back while the other slipped up the front of his shirt as he made a slow trail of kisses up the side of Leo’s neck. “Chase hang on.” Chase didn’t listen as he pulled the boy even closer, biting at the shell of his ear while his hand kept moving up over Leo’s chest and Leo gasped when one of his nipples was suddenly grasped and he kept trying to squirm back at the feeling. But his body felt weak. It seemed like so much unnecessary effort to get away from Chase’s touches, especially since they felt so incredibly good and so Leo relented, bracing his hands on the taller teen’s shoulders with a moan. Gravity shifted and Leo suddenly found himself on his back as Chase started grinding against him, groaning lowly in his ear as he whispered something in a language that Leo didn’t recognize and a sharp breath forced itself from the boy’s throat when what felt like a bolt of electricity suddenly shot down his spine. All of the sudden it was like he could feel everything, his skin felt hypersensitive as Chase’s hands moved over his skin and their lips were sealed in a deep kiss.

Everything from that point sort of blurred although he could still feel everything, feel Chase’s weight pressing down on him as he kissed and touched, hear himself say the older teen’s name as his arms wrapped tight around the other teen’s shoulders, dragging his fingers down Chase’s back as he felt pleasure flow through him in dense waves until Chase suddenly sat him on his lap and Leo’s eyes went wide and he gave a sharp gasp as when he was entered in one fell swoop.

When he woke up the next morning Leo was alone in bed.

The teen curled up underneath the covers, grateful that Chase wasn’t in bed with him since he was seriously starting to regret doing what they did the night before. It’s not that he hadn’t liked it at the time because he did. He just never imagined his first time going that way before.

He likes Chase, he really does. But he’s honestly never seen the other teen as anything more than just a friend before, despite how attractive he found him. It may sound cheesy and a little pathetic, but Leo wanted his first time to be with someone he was actually in love with and not have it be a mistake he made when he was out of it and too high to refuse.

It was a couple of minutes later when Chase walked in, the taller teen crawled right over him on the bed and started kissing a trail down his back as he mumbled out good morning and Leo couldn’t really do more than just nod his head. Chase frowned and asked him what was wrong Leo just pulled a strained smile and said nothing. Making up an excuse about how he promised his mom he’d be back before ten and he got up, got dressed. Chase said nothing as he just watched the other get dressed, winching every now and then at the aches that throbbed all over his body before Chase got up and offered to drive him home.

That was Saturday morning four days ago.

Leo’s been ignoring all of Chase’s calls and not answering any of his texts, instead choosing to shut himself away in his room for the rest of the weekend.

Monday morning Leo didn’t have a choice but to get up and go to school even though he really didn’t want to, but his mother had been worried about him since the moment that he got back and he knew that refusing to go to school would just make Tasha even more suspicious so he went.

Adam, Bree and Chase noticed that something was wrong with him too but he wouldn’t tell them what so they just tried to give him some space. Chase walked him to chemistry after lunch and apologized for the whole talent show thing, since he thought that was the reason for Leo’s change in mood and he really hadn’t meant to hurt him like that. But Leo insisted that he was over it. After everything that happened, worrying about a stupid talent show seemed petty in comparison so he just wished Chase luck and promised to be there when the show started.

And Leo was there when the show started, but Chase wasn’t.

Bree wasn’t either and neither was Adam. Tasha had promised to go to the show and support the kids since Adam was entering a sculpture with Bree’s boyfriend Owen and big D promised to go because his wife all but blackmailed him into going.

But none of them showed.

They weren’t answering their phones and when Leo called the house, not even Eddy answered to tell him where they were. Janelle had been sitting next to him in the gym, she suggested that maybe they were just running late, but Leo knew something was wrong. So he excused himself and quickly left the gym and went straight home.

The moment Leo got home he was greeted by darkness and complete and total silence.

Eddy didn’t beam on when he walked in the door to insult him about his height or lack of athletic ability; he didn’t immediately see Adam in the kitchen stuffing his face with food or find Bree and Chase arguing on the couch. It was just quiet.

“Hey, guys! Is anyone home?” Leo called out as he stepped into the house, reaching over to turn on a light switch but no matter how many times he flipped it no light came on.

“Hello!” Leo called again and got nothing but silence for an answer so he quickly walked around the couch, careful not to trip over the couch when he fell over something else instead and he fell face first into…

Popcorn?

Right, Adam and Bree’s fix up of Owen’s butter sculpture. They were supposed to show it to the artist before the show and apologize. Did it fall apart?

Leo braced his hands in the floor only to frown when he realized that the popped corn felt incredibly soggy and sticky even though it was soaked in butter. Leo grimaced and wiped his hands down on his shirt making a mental note to change when he gets the chance as he finally made it over towards the kitchen and started searching through the cupboards until he found a flash light and immediately turned it on. The bright white light flickered off and on for a moment before staying on and Leo let out a heavy sigh as he got up and aimed the flash light over towards the stairs before giving another frown.

There was popcorn all over the hard wood floors along with what looked like the end of a sneaker just behind the couch. Leo remembered the hard lump he tripped over on his way to the kitchen and walked towards it.

For a moment he almost thought that it was one of Adam’s training dummies and Leo almost rolled his eyes at the thought only to freeze in shock and horror at what he saw once he reached the couch.

The popcorn that he’d slipped in earlier was drenched in a dark red liquid, seeping through and spreading out from the figure that lay face first on the floor, not so much as moving a single inch.

Leo could see his own sneakers skid marks leaving red trails from the couch towards the kitchen and Leo’s heart was wracked with fear. The body on the floor looked like it was missing both arms and that’s where the blood left it spilling out onto the hardwood floors to drench the bright yellow popcorn beneath it. Leo immediately covered his mouth in shock only stop and pull it back when he realized that it felt wet and sticky and had a distinctly metal tinge to its smell. Taking a deep shuddering breath Leo held his hand out in front of the light and he had to shut his mouth to force back a scream at the red smear over it and his body started to tremble as he looked down at his shirt and found it smeared in blood while his knees had been soaked in it. It was all he could do not to drop the flashlight as he quickly backed away from the body on the floor and found himself backed up against the kitchen’s furthest wall, breathing hard as he continued to shake until he dropped the flashlight and immediately pulled off his shirt, leaving him in the black shirt he wore underneath, frantically wiping off the red from his hands to get rid of what he then realized was Owen’s blood.

Leo recognized the torn sweater belonging on the corpse as the one that Bree got for him just a few weeks ago.

Leo tossed the shirt aside, still breathing hard when he heard something fall to the ground behind him in a thud and he quickly reached down to grab the flash light and shine the light at the kitchen only to pause when he saw two parallel lines running up along the wall and he reached out to touch them noting how they dipped in like a hot knife that cut through Styrofoam he realized that they were caused by heat vision.

“Adam.” Leo gasped as he stepped back and called out louder, “Adam! Bree! Chase!”

No answer.

“Mom! Big D! Anyone!”

Leo waited and this time there was an answer.

The sound of rushing air and Leo barely had a moment to react when Bree was suddenly standing in front of him, looking scared half to death with bruises along her skin and blood streaming down from her scalp over her face.

“Leo! No you need to leave!” The girl’s eyes went wide and she grabbed a hold of his shoulders looking absolutely frantic as she spoke. “You need to get out of here, before it’s too late.”

“Bree what’s going on, what happened to Owen?”

“He-“ Bree’s voice croaked and her eyes started to fill with tears and Leo could feel her tremble as she held him in her grasp. “He says we’re in the way. Leo he won’t stop until he gets what he wants, you need to go right now!”

“Who won’t stop?” Bree moved forward and held his face in her hands as she pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back as the tears started streaming and the shaking got worse and Leo felt dread wash over him and take hold even as she started pushing him towards the door. “Get out. Get out, get out!”

Suddenly Bree’s stopped and she started coughing as her hands went around her own neck.

“Bree?”

Leo froze in shock when the girl’s body was suddenly lifted up into the air and she started clawing at her throat coughing and wheezing frantically as her eyes slipped down to the teen before her and she forced out. “Leo… run.”

Those were her last words and the boy’s eyes widened in horror, he almost seemed to pale when a sickening crack ripped through the air as Bree’s head suddenly turned all the way around before it was left to dangle loosely off her shoulder before her body dropped to the floor in a loud thud.

When her body hit the ground, Leo screamed.

“BREE!” Leo let the flashlight fall to the ground and dropped down to the floor towards her body, frantically pulling it towards him as his eyes started to sting and fill with tears, “Bree? No, no you can’t be dead, you can’t be dead.”

Leo held her body up against his trying to will her back to life only for a sob to rip from his throat when the girl’s body remained still and his arms tightened around her as he started to cry, rocking back and forth as he looked up and called.

“ADAM! CHASE! ANYONE!”

“Shhh, its O.K. I’m right here.”

Leo’s head snapped up to find someone standing right in front of him and he blinked back the tears as the figure went down to a crouch in front.

“Ch-Chase?” Leo asked as his mind started to fill with confusion as those silver blue eyes stared back at him before a smile spread across his lips. “Yeah, just me.”

“How-what’re…” Chase moved forward and tried to pull Bree from his grasp but the boy’s arms tightened on reflex, “It’s too late for her now, let go baby. We need to go.”

“No.” Leo croaked as he buried his face in her hair and shook his head, “No, I won’t leave her here.”

“Leo it’s too late.” The older teen said after he finally managed to pull Bree from his grasp and Leo moved before he could stop himself, before he could take a moment to wonder what Chase was doing at their house when Leo’s sure that he’s never been there before. That Chase didn’t seem as frantic as Bree was to get him away from the danger she clearly believed was still in the house, he was just so grateful to have someone there with him he wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck and held on tight. Sobbing into the older teen’s shoulder while his body continued to shake.

“Shhh, its O.K. I’m not going anywhere.” Chase said as he wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing soothing circles round on his back. Leo’s hands clenched in Chase’s jacket holding on tight even through the slick wet he could feel on the leather material. The slick wet that held the distinct metal scent of blood. Leo tensed even as Chase kept rubbing those circles around on his back and those questions he should’ve considered first suddenly came rushing to the forefront of his mind. He pulled back slightly to look at the older teen; in the glow of the light from the flashlight he somehow missed the scratches that littered Chase’s neck and face. Nail streaks, Leo realized as he pulled back a little more and realized that the wet he felt was blood as he lifted his hands and found them stained in the crimson flow.

“Ch-Chase?”

The older teen just smiled as he cupped the side of Leo’s face and the boy tensed even more since that very hand felt just as wet and sticky as the jacket, “Yeah?”

“What…there’s blood.” Leo started to hyperventilate as he pulled out of the older teen’s grasp only for Chase to hold him still, “Don’t worry, it’s not mine.”

“Who… oh my God. What did you do?” Leo whispered in between panicked breaths as he froze in fear and this time Chase gave a bright toothy grin, “Tasha’s a lot like you.” He dragged his hand down the side of Leo’s face to leave a bright crimson smear on his cheek as he finished, “Stubborn, right till the end.”

White noise.

That’s what it felt like as Leo just sat there staring at Chase’s face. He understood the implication; he knew whose blood it was on his hands and smeared on the side of his face. It was just so shocking, so unimaginable that for a moment he couldn’t feel or even think anything.

“You did this…” Suddenly a thought did come to mind the image of Bree’s body going up into the air before her head twisted all the way around like a bottle top. “How?”

Chase shrugged, “It took a lot longer than it should have, you never told me your family was special. It’s a good thing I’m special too.”

“Bionic?”

“Is that what they are?” Chase said as he glanced down at Bree’s body before just looking back up at Leo, “No. You know what I am Leo, you just haven’t put the pieces together yet. I like magic too remember?”

Suddenly Leo remembered that book, the one he saw on the day that he met Chase and then he remembered what that word meant as well.

Veneficus: magic user, sorcerer-

Leo’s eyes widened and he started panting all over again, “A warlock.”

Chase gave a wide grin, “Just as smart as I always thought.”

Leo’s heart started to race as Chase let his hand draw circles on his cheek all over again and he slowly started to fully understand his current situation.

“Why?”

Chase’s head gave a tilt, “Because they were in the way.”

“In the way of what?”

The taller teen leaned forward to catch Leo’s ear between his teeth as he hissed, “You and me.”

“M-me.”

“You’re mine Leo, I’ve known ever since that first day you came to the store. My vessel for me to use any way I want.” Chase whispered as his hand ran up into Leo’s shirt and the boy tried and failed to squirm away, before he let out a shuddering breath against Leo’s skin as his voice dropped an octave. “Fuck, the first time felt so good I couldn’t stop myself from doing it over and over again.”

Leo gasped, “What?”

Chase chuckled, “The last time I fucked you wasn’t the first, but it was definitely the best. I like it better when you’re awake. I love it when you call my name, makes me think of all the other things I could fill you up with besides my cock.”

_‘I like it better when you’re awake’_

At that thought Leo felt his stomach turn and bile rise up into his throat and he had to fight back hard to swallow it back. As he remembered all those times he blacked out and woke up in Chase’s car and the other times he woke up naked in his bed, Leo quickly lifted a hand up to cover his mouth despite the blood on his hands and he let out painful sob as his eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, shhh don’t cry.” Chase whispered as he started rocking back and forth, “Next time, I’ll make sure you remember. I won’t ever let you go ever again.”

Leo trembled terribly too shocked and terrified and disgusted to even attempt to struggle from Chase’s hold, “A-All this time you were… you’ve been-“ The boy let out a broken sob and the tears started rushing down his face as his throat began to ache but he still managed to croak out, “Why?”

“Because, you’re perfect.” Chase whispered against Leo’s ear before pressing a kiss on the side of his head, he didn’t react as the taller teen continued, “Imagine having the power to do anything you want, anything at all whenever you want. Being able to create things, strengthen them or weaken them…destroy anything. Imagine having absolutely no boundaries. The only catch is that every time you use this power it weakens you and you start aging because of it. That’s the problem I had, I had the power to do anything I wanted and before my father passed away he gave me his power too and I became even stronger but I could never use it because I ran the risk of rapidly aging and dying every time I did. But I don’t have to worry about that anymore, not as long as I have you.”

“M-Me?” Leo’s breath hitched and Chase smiled.

“Yeah, you. See in order to do magic, real magic, you have to be born with the ability like me but there are special cases. Some humans can do a little bit of magic but not enough for it to actually count for much, there are humans that can’t do any magic at all and then there are those that have the potential to contain magic have it concealed within them without the risk of rapidly aging or death. We call those vessels. Vessels are rare and hard to find and even if you do manage to find one, they usually can’t hold much magical energy at all. But you, you’re _perfect_.” Chase purred out as he took a deep breath going all along Leo’s jaw down to his neck as he spoke, “I could feel it ever since I touched you that first day we met. Sense the never ending void within you just waiting to be filled with power and energy and I knew you were mine.”

“As long as you stay with me, it doesn’t matter how powerful I become or how much magic I use, I’ll never grow old and I’ll never die.”

“Tha…” Leo’s jaw clenched and the tears came even faster as his hands clenched tightly into Chase’s jacket, blunt finger nails digging into the leather material in their force and his voice quivered as he spoke, “That’s why you killed them? So you could have me, so I wouldn’t leave you?!”

“You love them too much; I knew that as long as they were in the way you wouldn’t come with me.”

“So you think now that they’re gone… now that you’ve taken them away from me I’ll even think about staying with you?” Leo asked bitterly as he shoved the older teen away and fell back onto the floor, Chase just kept that smile on his face as he watched the other boy move back on the floor until his back hit the wall and glared at him with hatred and disgust even as the tears continued to fall and his voice croaked with a broken sob every now and then as he started to rant, “You were supposed to be my friend! I trusted you and you… you r-rape me over and over again and I let you… I let you-" Leo cut himself off with a broken cry as his arms wrapped around his own waist, the urge to vomit hit him in a surge and Leo instinctively turned to his side and threw up. Ending up of his hands and knees as he emptied out his stomach and the sharp sour of his stomach acid burned foul in his mouth. By the time he had nothing left to give Leo was breathing hard sobbing loudly despite the ache that throbbed in his throat.

“Are you done now?” Leo looked up through blurry eyes and another wave of hatred flowed through him when he found Chase just standing there beside him with his hands in his pockets in the harsh glare of the flashlight as the stared down at the shorter teen, “We need to leave town, I figure it’ll be a few days before someone finds the bodies but we’ll be long gone by then.”

“Fuck you.” Leo bit out angrily as he moved away, “I’m not going anywhere with you, I’d rather die than go anywhere near you again.”

Chase chuckled as he crouched down beside the teen before tsking with a shake of his head, “Such foul language, Leo you need to learn to reign in that temper of yours if we’re going to make this work.” Chase reached out and Leo flinched away but wasn’t able to escape the older teen’s hand as he grasped his jaw tightly in one hand bringing Leo close as his eyes suddenly went pitch black. “Besides, what makes you think you have a choice?”

The lights suddenly went on and Leo’s eyes snapped shut at the sudden brightness that flooded them. He blinked a few times and finally his eyes opened only to widen as the darted around the room. The whole house was a mess, blood was smeared on the walls, hand prints sliding down the sides of the along with Adam’s heat vision marks, running up hazardously towards the ceiling. The glass dining room table was shattered and the chairs were all toppled over Leo’s jaw clenched and his heart wretched when he saw big D’s still form lying in the center, bloody and heavily wounded with what looked like two long glass shards piercing each of his eyes. Near the stairs, Leo had somehow managed to miss how the steel pole of the railing going all along the stairs was gone, this was because the thick metal pole was at the top of the stairs instead wrapped around Adam’s body restraining both arms to the sides, it was covered in blood while his head was completely absent from its place on his shoulders, instead lying a few feet away facing the living room windows. And Tasha…

Leo’s throat ached and his stomach clenched.

On the coffee table in front of the TV. Her clothes were ripped and she had what looked like the entire knife block’s silverware lodged in her chest, bleeding out onto the floor while her eyes stared up vacantly at the ceiling. There were spiders everywhere, crawling all over her body and onto the table.

“You know,” Chase started idly, “I was really upset when you left on Saturday. I called and texted you and you wouldn’t answer, even though we had so much fun and I really thought you liked me. I got sad… and _angry_. Especially when I remembered how you said my name over and over again while I fucked you.” Chase let go of Leo’s chin and stood up straight while the younger teen let his head fall forward and the tears fell anew. “Because I realized, maybe it wasn’t my name you were saying.”

Leo looked up at him feeling utterly hopeless and defeated when the older teen lifted his hand towards the archway in the kitchen and his eyes went black.

“He was hard to put down. His… _bionics_ are a lot like my powers, I kept him alive cause I thought he might be a warlock. But since he isn’t…” The next moment Leo stopped breathing when his brother’s unconscious form floated into the room. Unconscious but breathing, Leo could hear Chase’s frantic panting breaths in his distress, while a stream of blood trickled down his chin over his neck.

“There’s one too many Chase’s in this town I’m afraid, but I can fix that.”

Leo’s eyes went wide when he saw the older teen’s hand start to close into a fist while his eyes went black and he quickly shot off the floor to take a hold of Chase’s arm.

“Chase, no! Please don’t do it.” Leo begged as he held on tight and the taller teen looked down at him, his head gave a slight tilt to the side as he watched Leo with those pitch black eyes, “Don’t hurt him. Just stop, O.K?! I’ll leave with you. I swear, I won’t run I’ll do anything you want. Just don’t hurt him.”

Chase said nothing for a moment before leaning down to press a kiss on Leo’s forehead and Leo had to fight hard against the urge to flinch away, “Yeah? You’ll be mine forever?”

“Yes, I promise.” Leo said quickly, wrapping his arms around the taller teen’s neck. hating himself a little more with every passing second as he leaned up to kiss Chase’s cheeks, along his jaw and finally on his lips. Panting out desperate breaths as he tried to prove to the older teen that he would do anything; even live his entire life as a slave to keep his brother alive.

Leo would soon realize his mistake.

“We’ll do whatever you want, go wherever you want. Just don’t hurt him; he’s all I have left.” Leo breathed almost sighing in relief when Chase’s eyes went back to their normal silver-blue and he wrapped an arm around the younger boy’s waist to pull him close and lock their lips in a deep kiss. It took everything he had to not shove the other away and scream in disgust, to instead pull the older teen closer and moan into his mouth as a tongue entered his own, tracing down every corner of the cavern it could reach.

Chase broke the kiss and smiled as he started nipping at Leo’s jaw all the way up to his ear. “So loyal, I admire that. It’s sweet that you’re willing to sacrifice yourself for him. You love him so much, you’re willing to love me just so he‘ll stay alive.” Chase paused to lick the shell of Leo’s ear before he whispered.

“But I don’t like to share.”

CRACK!

Leo’s eyes went wide, his hands clenched in the teen’s jacket and he stared in horror.

“Now, I’m all you have.”

Chase Davenport, his brother, best friend and occasional rival. Chase’s body snapped back with an audible crack as his spine snapped in half before more dull snaps of bones breaking filled the air followed by a sickening rip and squelching tear as his heart was ripped from his chest and it all finally fell to the floor.

“NO!” Leo screamed, thrashing in the taller teen’s hold, scratching and clawing as he tried to get away but Chase just held on tight as the boy screamed, “Let me go you sick freak! You’re a monster, I hate you! I hate you!”

Things went on like this for another five minutes until Leo’s body gave out on him from exhaustion and heartache and he ended up crumbling into Chase’s arms as he continued to cry, letting out heart retching sobs against the taller teen’s shoulder. “I hate you. I’ll never forgive you for this.”

Chase shrugged, “I don’t need you to love me Leo. I just need your body, although it would help if you’re at least cooperative, transferring magical energy to and from you will be less painful if you’re willing.”

“No.” Leo whispered, “I won’t do it, you might as well kill me too because I’d rather die than help you.”

“Killing you won’t get me anywhere.” Chase said letting out a soft sigh, “You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn’t tried to reject me. If you don’t play along, I’ll be forced to keep taking people away until you do.”

“You already killed everyone.”

“Really? Does that mean that you don’t care about Grandma Rose? Or what about that girl, what was her name? Janelle. You know I saw her at school and followed her home once. She’s pretty, smart, confident. I can see why you like her. Ever wonder what her blood would look like mixed in with her fathers and splattered all over a wall?” Leo’s heart started to race, his eyes darted all over the opposite wall, on the bloody hand prints and smears all over it. “As long as you cooperate, you’ll never have to find out. I know that it won’t really matter who it is, as long as someone dies, as long as someone feels pain, you won’t be able to stand the fact that you’re the one that caused it.” Chase leaned down to press a kiss on Leo’s neck, “I’d blame it on family issues. Your father rejected you and never gave a shit, so now you’re dependent on everyone else for acceptance and love. Daddy issues suck, but don’t worry, I’ll always want you. I’ll never let you go.”

In Leo’s traumatically emotional state some far off foreign part of him warmed at the statement, some tiny part of his soul relished at the acceptance and possessive claim, but the rest of him was shrouded with heartache and unbridled anger as he whispered.

“I hate you.”

“You’ll get over it.” Chase said as he got up, still holding onto the younger teen’s body he wrapped Leo’s legs around his waist and made his way over to the front door.

Leo didn’t move, he didn’t struggle or even say a word.

Because honestly, what would be the point?

His mother’s gone, so are Donald, Adam, Bree and Chase.

He barely has anyone left and if Chase goes after his grandmother-

Leo shut his eyes tight, barely even noticing as he was loaded into the back seat of a car and it started moving.

There’s no point to anything anymore, his family’s gone if he tries to escape more people will die and Leo can’t stand the idea of watching someone else…anyone else die because of him.

He’s trapped.

Chase glanced back at the broken form of the boy in his rearview mirror before just bringing his gaze up to the road before him. In the pursuit of greatness sacrifices need to be made.

Leo will get over it; they have all of eternity after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler and Reid managed to get away, thank goodness.

Leo sat by the entrance of the barn, his legs were pulled up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them as he watched Chase levitate Pogue’s body into the large room and set it down on the furthest corner beside the body of a girl with long black hair.

Kate, that’s what Pogue and Chase both called her.

He was gone for almost three days before Chase found him and much to Leo’s surprise Pogue did a lot better than he thought and held out longer than he had predicted. That being said, the brown eyed teen never stood a chance.

Leo looked down at his arms tracing the scars that still littered them from all those times he tried to commit suicide as a way of escaping Chase but he always failed. Chase would always find and heal him, eventually he cast a spell that would make it impossible for Leo to actually harm himself and so eventually he gave up on trying.

Chase glared at the teen’s body as he set it down and Leo leaned his head to the side to rest against the side of the barn as he stared at him as well. His skin was pale, deathly pale and he barely seemed to be breathing. If Leo didn’t know any better he’d swear that Pogue was dead, luckily he wasn’t.

Chase could have killed him had he wanted to but energy transference between sorcerers only works when the energy is given willingly and Chase was too greedy to try and kill the other teen without taking all of his power first.

“Sneaky son of a bitch.” Chase cursed but Leo barely heard him, still staring at Pogue’s comatose form.

His emotions were hanging around somewhere between relief and heartache.

Relief since Chase didn’t actually kill this one and heartache since there was a moment, somewhere between waking up and finding himself far away from Chase and just moments before the silver eyed teen found him, that Leo felt relieved, safe even. For a moment he almost thought that maybe this was it, maybe he could get away from Chase once and for all.

He should’ve known better.

Chase stopped just in front of him and Leo slowly looked up at him, tilting his head just a bit to find the older teen staring with an arched brow and Leo let out a soft sigh as he just looked away.

“By the time I woke up I was in another house. I tried to warn him, he wouldn’t listen.”

“I know.” Chase said holding out his hand and Leo looked up after a moment before he took it and the other helped him up. The ride home was quiet, Chase mostly just kept his eyes on the road and Leo stared out the window until they reached the house and the older teen wrapped an arm around Leo’s waist to bring him close once the door closed.

Chase took a deep breath down by Leo’s ear letting his hands wander up into his shirt and Leo let him. Standing still as Chase rocked a little from side to side before he spoke.

“I know what you did.” Chase pulled back to look into those brown eyes that had long lost their spark of ambition and hope grasping Leo’s chin to trace his finger along his cheek, “I felt it the moment it happened. How far did you let him get?”

Leo blinked, for the first time since Pogue showed up in the house he was taken by surprise. He knows that Chase is jealous and possessive, but that wasn’t the look he was getting from the other teen right at that moment.

“How far did I let him get?”

“Yeah, did he kiss you? Touch you the way I do.” Chase leaned forward to start kissing down Leo’s neck and Leo frowned even as he let out a soft gasp. “Did you let him fuck you?”

Suddenly it all clicked and the shorter teen tensed.

“No, of course not.” Leo shook his head, squirming a little as Chase pulled back and the younger teen found a new look in his eyes.

Relief?

But that look quickly disappeared into one of lust as he quickly moved to lift Leo up wrapping the shorter teen’s legs around his waist before going up the stairs.

“How far did you let him get?”

“Who?”

They made it up to the main bedroom where Chase set him down on the bed, Leo expected the teen to reach down and grab the chain to put around his leg again and almost frowned when Chase moved forward urging Leo to move back as the taller teen crawled over him.

“Reid.” Chase’s hands were on him again and Leo shuddered even as he lay back the way he usually did as Chase started kissing down his throat.

It was an accident.

The first two days after Pogue took him Leo spent mostly alone in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs, apparently Pogue’s parents were out of town so they didn’t have to worry about anyone asking any hard questions just yet. Leo enjoyed the little reprieve that little bit of time he had away from Chase even though he knew it was only temporary, even though he could feel Chase’s rage through the magic that bound them.

He stayed in the room most of the time, only coming out when Pogue told him to come down to eat, mostly Pop tarts for breakfast and pizza for dinner, until the second night of course.

The second night Caleb, Reid and Tyler came over, apparently Pogue told him about the boy he found chained up in Chase’s house and they went over since none of them could believe it only to start going into a complete panic when they realized that Pogue was telling the truth.

They asked him tons of questions. Where Chase found him and exactly how many sorcerers he’s drained dry, Leo counted about four one for every town they’ve been to over the past year. Of course he never actually saw the warlocks that Chase hunted, only felt the magical energy get transferred to him once the deed was done.

Caleb decided to go out and look for more information on Chase, to try and figure out exactly where he came from and what he was after and they went, despite Reid’s insistent suggestions on just facing Chase head on and getting rid of him before he could get to them. Caleb and Pogue went out while Tyler and Reid stayed behind to look after him in case Chase came knocking.

It was quiet and awkward.

Tyler fell asleep about two hours later, it was already late by then so Leo wasn’t all that surprised to see the older teen pass out on the couch after two hours of staring at TV commercials in the Perry house. Reid however was a different story all together.

The blonde was jumpy and anxious. He kept pacing back and forth in the living room while Tyler snored and Leo just stared, apparently all of that sitting around and doing nothing was wearing on his nerves so without a second thought Reid decided to go out and go for a drive, but not without grabbing Leo’s arm and hauling the shorter teen on after him.

The boy tried to remind him that Pogue said to stay inside but Reid said that he’d go insane if he sat there for another second and besides Leo’s going with him so he’d still be watching the kid anyway.

The moment they left the house Leo knew that it was all going to go horribly wrong.

They got in his jeep and went for a drive in the woods. Crashing through bushes, going over hills and swerving around trees; ten minutes into it Leo was admittedly having fun. Reid cracked jokes and told him stories about all the things that he and the other sons of Ipswich have done since they discovered magic and Leo caught himself laughing and smiling more times than he has in a year. They had just broken out into a large clearing that led over towards a cliff that dropped off into the sea, Reid was telling Leo about the time they outran a cop car and got away by levitating the jeep into the air right over the cliff when a darkling suddenly appeared out of nowhere clinging to the windscreen as it let out a horrifying screech. The blonde panicked and swerved, he lost control of the car and they soon found themselves heading right over the cliff at top speed. Reid tried to use his magic but he knew it wouldn’t do them any good. The last time they went over the cliff it took all four of them to levitate the car, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it on his own.

That’s when Leo suddenly grabbed him.

The younger teen moved without even thinking about it, grabbing a hold of Reid’s shoulder to pull him close and give him a deep kiss. The blonde’s eyes went wide with shock and it took a few seconds for him to realize that Leo had pulled away with his left hand still on Reid’s shoulder, clutching tight while the right hand had extended out towards the windscreen and his eyes had gone pitch black.

The jeep was hovering right over the cliff.

Reid could feel a ridiculous amount of magical energy coursing through him, making his skin tingle while his chest warmed until Leo levitated them back a safe distance away from the edge of the cliff before letting go. Reid gasped when the energy that coursed through him was suddenly cut off and Leo fell forward, bracing his arms on the dashboard as he took deep gasping breaths and a light sheen of sweat had broken out over his forehead before he passed out.

When he woke up it was morning and he was in the guest bedroom in Pogue’s house.

“It was just a kiss.” Leo said quietly as Chase moved right over him, the taller teen pulled back to stare down at him with a tilt to his head as he continued, “There was an accident, I didn’t have a choice.”

Chase nodded slowly reaching down to take Leo’s arms and pin them above his head one after another when Leo spoke, “You don’t have to go after him, it wasn’t his fault.”

“Go after him?” Chase chuckled, “I don’t have to. After what you did, he’ll come to me.”

Leo let out a silent sigh as he cursed himself for what he did, even though he really didn’t have a choice.

He can’t perform magic, at least not on his own anyway. About two months after Chase took him away, he showed Leo how to do some basic magic as a peace offering of sorts. To try and show Leo how good things can be as long as he cooperates and doesn’t fight him, of course Leo would never be able to forgive Chase for what he did but he let Chase show him, teach him some spells of his own and Leo picked it up pretty quickly. The problem is that in order to do magic Leo needs a channel.

He isn’t a warlock, just a vessel so the only way to use the magic stored within him is to channel it through someone who can actually use it. Leo learnt that the energy he had was pretty useless unless he had Chase there to channel it through and even if he found another sorcerer to share magic with, he was bonded to Chase so the magic he could channel through another warlock really wasn’t enough for it to matter much and would in no way help him find a way to get away from Chase so he rarely ever used it.

That night on the cliff however had been an emergency and it took everything Leo had to try and force a connection with Reid in order to channel enough power to get them back safely on steady ground.  But of course Leo forgot.

Chase told him that sharing magic in the way that he did with Leo was incredibly personal. It wasn’t the way it was when Chase drained a sorcerer dry and took their power. That transference of energy is permanent, it only goes one way. But sharing magical energy is a different story altogether.

Its personal, intimate.

That’s why Chase usually preferred to fuck Leo whenever he transferred energy to him after taking it from another warlock, the power taken worked like a thread binding the vessel and the warlock every time more energy was added. He didn’t have to do it that way, but doing it without the intimate physical caused a considerable amount of pain for both of them. Once the energy was stored of course Chase could take energy from Leo whenever he wanted no matter how far apart they were.

That’s why Leo kissed Reid before he channeled energy through him, intimate contact needed to be established before a channel could be opened, it wasn’t much but it was enough for Leo to get them back to safety at least.

Still, it was a mistake, Leo knows that.

Again sharing energy is intimate, incredibly intimate, what Leo did was basically the equivalent of losing his virginity to the other teen. This is why he wasn’t all that surprised when he came down stairs the next morning and Reid was a lot different than he was the night before.

He was making breakfast, blueberry pancakes to be more precise.

Leo almost gave a snort at the thought.

The kitchen was a mess, flour and batter spilled out everywhere and burnt to the stove top. The first batch had been burnt to a crisp; the second batch was cooked on the sides but still raw in the middle, but the last batch was the best; still a little burnt on the sides and a little too sweet but thankfully cooked all the way through. 

Reid said he was doing it to cheer him up, he figured that he might like to be fed something other than Pop tarts for breakfast. Leo knew better.

But he didn’t say a word as he sat there and ate, almost feeling his heart give a tug as he remembered the pancakes that his mom used to make, they never came out quite right either but Leo loved them all the same.

They talked for a little while, Reid asked him about his family, Leo said that he didn’t have anyone left except for his grandmother and as long as he stays with Chase then she’ll stay alive. Reid’s jaw clenched and Leo could see his eyes fill with anger just before the blonde forced a smile and said that they could take him home to his grandmother once Chase was taken care of. Leo just nodded his head because again, he knows better.

It was right at that moment that he caught sight of a spider quickly crawling near the edge of the table. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt energy leave him in a surge, Leo’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Reid’s arm to drag him down to the ground along with him since he knew Chase was just outside and he could almost feel the kitchen wall behind them suddenly explode and break apart before it even happened.

“Either way, I’ll have to move you soon.” Chase said idly as he reached out to stroke Leo’s cheek, “Caleb should know about his little girlfriend’s accident by now and I can’t risk him trying to take you away again, he’ll be ascending soon, that’ll make him more dangerous.”

Leo looked away and his jaw clenched as he tried not to think about the implication behind those words when Chase leaned down to kiss his cheek, “Hey, c’mon you should be happy. Once have the powers from the sons of Ipswich we can leave. This is the last time I swear.”

It won’t be the last time.

There will be more sorcerers, more power.

A new town and brand new victims.

As Chase kissed down his neck and his eyes turned black, Leo let out a gasp as a surge of lightning suddenly shot down his spine, his skin became hyper sensitive and he shivered at Chase’s every touch.

But he didn’t say a word.

He knows better.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yup.
> 
> So it’s yeah…
> 
> Please review.


End file.
